Third Chance
by angel-ribeiro
Summary: Escócia, 1820 Hoje eu me apaixonei... por Draco Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

_Escócia. 1820._

A primavera sempre foi a estação preferida de Hermione Granger, não só pela beleza das flores florescendo no vasto jardim da propriedade Granger, um grande castelo ao norte da Inglaterra, mas pelo que a primavera trazia todos os anos: uma viagem a uma das propriedades Malfoy, um castelo na Escócia, herdado da família Black quando sua única filha se casou com Lucius Malfoy.

Durante todo um mês Hermione e seus pais viajavam por dias, de trem e depois em suas carruagens, para chegarem ao Palácio de Falkland, uma suntuosa construção em pedra que séculos atrás testemunhara heresias entre familiares, que havia inclusive sido uma residência real, e agora pertencia ao Duque Lucius Malfoy. Lucius herdara essa posição por conduzir o ducado que, em homenagem a sua família, levava o mesmo sobrenome; o mesmo ocorrera com o pai de Hermione, James Granger, que conduzia um ducado vizinho ao dos Malfoy.

Apenas por isso eles se encontravam ali naquele momento, por mais que Narcisa Malfoy fosse uma grande amiga de sua mãe, o interesse era puramente político. Mas para Hermione assim estava bom.

Na idade de dez anos, não havia realmente muita coisa que lhe importasse além de correr pelos campos floridos, fazer piqueniques no jardim ou ser cuidada por uma de suas amas.

Assim que o cortejo se aproximou do palácio, Hermione sorriu com as mãos coladas a janela ao ver a equipe de serviçais devidamente preparados para recebê-los. Todos estavam ali, em uma fileira frente a escadaria que conduzia a porta principal, e, sobre os degraus, Lucius e a esposa os esperavam, acompanhados do único filho, Draco Malfoy, que era seis anos mais velho que Hermione.

Receberam ajuda para descer da carruagem, e os valetes se encarregaram das bagagens, acompanhados pelas amas que haviam vindo junto nesta viagem, afinal uma dama jamais deve viajar sem a companhia de sua ama – era isso que sua mãe vivia lhe repetindo.

- James – Lucius parecia contente de recebê-los ali, e Hermione não duvidava de sua amizade, porque mesmo que os interesses políticos os unissem, era claro que depois de tantos anos juntos um vínculo surgiria.

Abraçaram-se com as devidas cortesias, dispensando a necessidade de se tratarem por "sua graça", já que todos pertenciam a mesma classe naquele ambiente.

Narcisa beijou as bochechas rosadas de Hermione com certo carinho e lhe acariciou o cabelo, sempre dizendo o quanto gostaria de ter tido uma filha, mas, ao que parecia, já havia sido difícil engravidar de Draco, e ela era grata pelo filho que tinha.

- Draco já é todo um homem – a senhora Granger comentou enquanto aguardavam na sala intima o jantar ser servido.

De um lado as mulheres estavam sentadas em confortáveis poltronas, do outro os homens, de pé, bebiam um pouco de conhaque próximo da lareira acesa.

- Consegue acreditar que ele já completou dezesseis anos? – Narcisa disse com um risinho.

- Imagino que já esteja procurando uma noiva – apontou a senhora Granger.

- Como eu gostaria disso – Narcisa confidenciou. – Mas Draco não tem interesse nenhum em formar uma família tão cedo – lamentou.

- Deixe-o aproveitar a juventude – aconselhou Jane, a senhora Granger. – Veja por nossos maridos, casaram-se mais velhos e são excelentes pais de família.

- Você sabe que sempre quis uma casa repleta de filhos, e quando não consegui engravidar, passei essa vontade para os netos – suspirou.

Hermione, devidamente sentada em sua poltrona só ouvia a conversa sem bem entender. Por isso, aproveitou o momento de confidências entre as senhoras e de conversa franca entre os homens para escapulir para o lado de fora do Palácio. Já conhecia aquela residência quase tão bem quanto sua própria casa.

O barulho de algo batendo atiçou sua curiosidade, e com passos silenciosos Hermione foi até a lateral do Palácio, onde uma grande quadra de tênis havia sido construída. Ela adorava ver Draco jogar, e lamentava que na Inglaterra não tivessem essas quadras.

Viu-o correr de um lado ao outro na pequena quadra, enquanto seu valete lhe jogava as bolas, treinando-o.

Estava tão concentrada na quadra que se perdeu em devaneios, e sequer notou quando o loiro se aproximou.

- Você não deveria estar aqui – ele disse, mas não parecia ser em tom acusador.

- Nem você – ela retrucou, queria parecer crescida frente a ele, mas suas bochechas coradas a denunciaram.

A badalada no relógio atraiu a atenção de Draco por um instante.

- Então esse vai ser o nosso segredinho – ele disse inclinando-se para ficar na altura dela. – Nos vemos no jantar.

Antes de sair Draco lhe dedicou uma piscadela, e Hermione sentiu que seu coração iria saltar pela boca.

Naquele momento mal sabia ela que já estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

_Inglaterra. 1824._

- Vamos, Hermione – sua mãe entrou no quarto apressada. Nas mãos trazia um vestido preto propicio para a ocasião.

Era 20 de março de 1824 e Lucius Malfoy acabara de falecer.

Mary, sua ama, ajudou-a a se vestir e trançou seu cabelo castanho. Enquanto se olhava no espelho, Hermione mal podia reconhecer a si mesma. Não era mais uma garotinha e a vida certamente não era mais o arco-íris que ela julgava ser quanto tinha dez anos de idade. Agora seu corpo já possuía curvas e seus seios se destacavam mesmo no decote requintado daquele traje.

Depois de ajeitar o véu em seu rosto, sua mãe a acompanhou até fora do palácio Granger, onde uma carruagem as esperava. Seu pai lhe beijou as bochechas, um gesto de carinho que ele sempre tivera, e as ajudou a se sentarem na carruagem, entrando logo em seguida.

- O que houve? – Hermione, sempre muito curiosa, perguntou.

- Lucius teve um ataque do coração – lamentou Jane, e Hermione não duvidava que em poucos minutos sua mãe voltaria a chorar copiosamente, quase como se fosse seu próprio marido que estava sendo enterrado.

A pequena igreja ficava no limite entre os dois ducados, e assim que desceram da carruagem, Jane se apressou em abraçar Narcisa Malfoy, quem desde que soubera da morte de seu marido ainda não conseguira parar de chorar.

Ao lado dela, Draco estava parado. Seus olhos estavam secos e o rosto erguido, imponente de tal forma que Hermione acreditou que ele não havia derramado uma lágrima sequer pelo falecimento do próprio pai.

Mas isso não a surpreendeu.

Ele era Draco Malfoy, e pelo que lera nos jornais nos últimos dois anos e ouvira dos lamentos de Narcisa a sua mãe, Draco parecia apreciar a vida de bom _vivant_, passava a noite em bares e prostíbulos, voltava para casa sempre de madrugada e cheirando a bebida.

- Sinto muito, Draco – ela disse parada frente a ele, quem apenas a olhou por um instante e com um dar de ombros indicou que não se importava.

Hermione desviou sua atenção de Draco para se dedicar a Narcisa, quem a tratava como se fosse uma segunda mãe. Abraçou-a com carinho, mas não disse nada, pois não acreditava que houvesse alguma palavra que pudesse consolar Narcisa naquele momento.

A missa não foi longa, e logo o caixão com Lucius Malfoy repousava sete palmos abaixo da terra.


	2. Capitulo Um

Hey gente,

Fiquei muito feliz em ver que a fic foi favoritada por duas pessoas! ;D Eu espero que vocês gostem do caminhar das coisas! hehehe.

Julianaaliz: Fiquei muito feliz com o seu review! *-* Espero que voce acompanhe a fic até o final. Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, espero que goste! Beijos.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

Hermione olhou para as paredes do seu enorme quarto entretida. Um sorriso ingênuo brincava em seus lábios. Lá em baixo, na sala de visitas, seus pais recebiam Draco Malfoy e sua mãe.

Quando seu pai, finalmente havia permitido que aprendesse as letras, a primeira coisa que havia escrito fora o nome do único filho dos Malfoy's: Draco. Em seu diário, o nome de Draco se repetia incontáveis vezes, muito mais do que conseguia pensar, ou até mesmo contabilizar.

Logo a sua frente, a estante cheia de livros fez Hermione suspirar. Cada livro que havia ali era uma história de romance sua com Draco.

Quantos romances não havia devorado, colocando seu nome no papel da mocinha e o nome de Draco no papel do grande herói?

Levantou-se e escutou o suave farfalhar de seu vestido sendo desamarrotado conforme andava. Parou na frente do espelho e se olhou. Havia alcançado, finalmente, seus 17 anos, e seu corpo por fim havia terminado de se formar. Seus cabelos castanhos caiam em cascatas suaves até a cintura fina, modelada por um apertado espartilho. Seu corpo era esguio, mas não sem as curvas que os homens tanto apreciavam.

Hermione alisou a saia do vestido com cuidado. Fazia um pouco mais de um mês que havia ido com a mãe ao costureiro para tirar as medidas e definir o vestido que iria usar no _grande dia_.

- Essa é a última tendência em Paris - dissera o modelista à Hermione e a sua mãe.

O vestido era simples, porém majestoso em toda a sua graça. O vestido era branco, com pequenos ramos desenhados em verde. A cintura marcada por uma faixa de veludo verde musgo. O que mais lhe chamou atenção foi o detalhe dos ombros: seus ombros ficariam expostos.

- Precisaremos fazer algumas adaptações nesse vestido - disse a Sra. Granger após alguns minutos.

- Que adaptações, mamãe? Ele é perfeito!

- Você não pode sair por ai mostrando o ombro, querida - disse a Sra. Granger amável. - Isso é imoral.

Hermione observou o vestido com carinho. Queria-o daquela maneira, só assim seria capaz de impressionar Draco.

Hermione riu para seu reflexo no espelho e ajeitou os babados no ombro, depois de muita conversa havia conseguido convencer sua mãe de mandar fazer o vestido da maneira como era.

Batidas na porta tiraram Hermione de seus pensamentos.

- Pode entrar.

A ama que cuidava de Hermione desde que nascera entrou no quarto. Mary era uma boa pessoa, cuidara dela em todos o momentos, inclusive fora sua ama de leite quando o leite da Sra. Granger havia secado prematuramente.

- Ora, Srta. Granger, você não pode descer com esses ombros de fora! - Com as mãos ágeis, a ama colocou as mangas do vestido para cima, tentando cobrir o ombro da garota. - Onde está o seu xale?

- Mary, eu vou dessa maneira! - Hermione voltou a descer as mangas, deixando os ombros a mostra. - Essa é a ultima moda de Paris!

- Isso não é moda, isso é pouca vergonha, menina! - grunhiu a ama. - Seus pais vão ficar horrorizados.

- Ora, ama, deixe-me. - Hermione se olhou novamente no espelho. Apertou a bochechas com força, para deixar o rosto rosado. Meninas com bochechas roseas chamavam sempre atenção. - Eu irei assim.

- Seu pai...

- Eu me entendo com ele depois. - Hermione afofou os babados das alças do vestido. - Onde eles estão? Na sala de visitas? Já posso descer?

- Eles estão conversando nos jardins... estão esperando pela senhorita.

- Nos jardins? Ó, então preciso do meu chapéu... não posso ficar bronzeada!

A ama foi até o enorme closet e pegou o chapéu que Hermione havia mandado fazer para combinar com o vestido novo. Ao colocar sobre a cabeça e prendê-lo com a enorme fita de veludo verde, a ama sorriu. Sua menina estava encantadora. Era quase impossível que alguém não se apaixonasse por Hermione.

- Minhas mãos estão geladas.

- Fique tranquila menina.

- E se ele não gostar.

- Impossível, senhorita. - disse a ama ajeitando o chapéu novamente.

Hermione olhou ao redor do quarto buscando um pouco de confiança. O dia que tanto sonhara finalmente havia chego, iria ficar noiva de Draco Malfoy em apenas alguns minutos. Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e gostou do que viu.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Hermione segurou as saias do vestido enquanto descia as enormes escadas de madeira da mansão dos Granger. Foi seguindo pelos corredores rapidamente, o único som que chegava em seus cérebro era o som de seu sapato batendo contra o chão de madeira cuidadosamente polida.

O dia claro machucou os olhos de Hermione por um instante. Esperou seus olhos se acostumarem, e um sorriso gracioso brotou em seus lábios, ao longe, sentados em uma mesa sobre uma enorme árvore, seus pais e os Malfoy's estavam sentados, conversando. E lá estava Draco, ao lado da Sra. Malfoy. Em seu fraque preto impecável, ele conversava com os pais de Hermione. Aproximou-se devagar, esperando ser notada, não era nem um pouco elegante chegar afobada, Mary seguia logo atrás, segurando uma pequena sombrinha a cima de sua cabeça, para protegê-la do sol, mesmo usando o chapéu de aba larga.

Hermione deu seu sorriso mais doce quando, finalmente, aproximou-se da mesa. No mesmo instante que parou, Draco se levantou, aproximando-se. Seus olhos cinzas não diziam nada, era como o mar, ninguém sabia quando podia vir uma tempestade. Como mandava a etiqueta, Draco beijou sua mão e a levou até o lugar vazio ao seu lado.

- Mary, pode ir. - sussurrou Hermione. - Mas fique por perto, caso haja necessidade...

Draco se sentou ao lado de Hermione e por alguns momentos todos ficaram quietos, apenas observando. Por fim, o Sr. Granger pigarreou, mostrando aos demais que iria tomar a palavra.

- Minha querida filha Hermione, gostaria que você soubesse que, daqui a seis meses, você e Draco irão se casar.

A alegria não poderia ser maior, mas Hermione havia aprendido, desde pequena, que não devia mostrar seus sentimentos. Mostrou seu sorriso mais doce.

- Minha cara Srta. Granger, minha felicidade é imensa em tê-la como minha noiva. - Disse Draco encarando Hermione. - Gostaria de oferecer este anel como símbolo do nosso noivado. - o rapaz retirou uma pequena caixa de veludo de dentro do fraque e a abriu, mostrando, diante de todos, um belo anel de noivado contendo uma pedra de diamante em cima. - Permita-me colocá-lo em seu dedo.

De todos os seus sonhos, Hermione jamais imaginou que seu noivado seria tão belo e singelo. Não que não fosse haver uma bela festa dali alguns dias, mas o futuro e nem nada além de Draco importava naquele momento. Hermione respirou fundo antes de oferecer sua mão para que, em fim, seu noivado estivesse oficializado.

- Fico muito feliz em tê-lo como noivo, Sr. Malfoy.

- Será muito bem vinda na família Malfoy, querida. - disse a Sra. Malfoy dispensando um sorrido maternal a Hermione. - Será tratada como uma filha.

- Tenho certeza disso, senhora. Muito obrigada pelo carinho.

- Gostaria de dar um passeio, Senhorita? - perguntou Draco se levantando e oferecendo o braço a noiva.

Hermione trocou um olhar com a mãe e com o pai que assentiram prontamente. Mal havia levantado, e Mary já estava ao seu lado, segurando a pequena sombrinha acima de sua cabeça. Hermione se apoiou em Draco, e saíram caminhando, sabia que seus pais e os Malfoy iriam acertar alguns detalhes do casamento que não era bom que ela ou Draco escutasse.

Caminhavam pelas enormes árvores frutíferas que havia na enorme fazenda dos Granger, Draco parecia absorto em seus pensamentos e Hermione sabia que não era de bom tom começar uma dama começar o assunto. Manteve-se calada, apenas observando o noivo.

- Saiba que estou muito feliz com o nosso noivado. - disse Draco, após longos minutos de silencio, sua expressão era séria.

Hermione olhou o homem de soslaio. Não havia emoção em seu rosto, nenhuma expressão que pudesse mostrar o que ele estava sentindo, por um momento duvidou que ele realmente estivesse feliz com aquele enlace. Chacoalhou a cabeça delicadamente, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos, Draco poderia ser o tipo de homem que não demonstrava sentimentos. Ela precisava acreditar nisso... e com o passar dos minutos aquela se tornou uma verdade absoluta.

- Também fico muito feliz, meu senhor. - disse Hermione, a fala era ensaiada, mas não deixava de ser verdadeira.

- Iremos nos casar dentro de seis meses. - informou Draco.

- Tão perto. - comentou Hermione tentando disfarçar o entusiamo. - Achei que seria somente ano que vem.

- Seis meses. - repetiu Draco sem emoção. - Precisamos voltar.

A volta foi silenciosa. O único som que era possível escutar era o farfalhar do vestido de Hermione e as três respirações. Mary era a mais cansada, sua respiração era audível. Fazia algum tempo que a mulher não era capaz de longas caminhadas por causa do peso.

Depois de apenas quinze minutos, Hermione pode ver seus pais juntamente com a senhora Malfoy, que bebericava uma xícara de chá, provavelmente.

- Como foi o passeio? - perguntou o Sr. Granger, cortesmente.

- Muito interessante. - respondeu Draco. - O senhor tem uma bela propriedade, fazia muitos anos que eu não andava por essas terras.

- Oh sim, é verdade. - disse o Sr. Granger. - Há quanto tempo está fora?

- Fiquei por um tempo aqui depois da morte de meu pai, mas logo tive de ir para a faculdade. Agora que conclui o curso, voltei para me estabelecer definitivamente aqui.

Para Hermione aqueles anos longe de Draco foram os mais longos. Todos os dias sonhava com a volta de seu príncipe encantado, sua alma gêmea. E agora ele estava de volta, ao seu lado. Em seis meses não seria mais Hermione Granger e sim Hermione Malfoy.

- Precisamos começar a ajeitar as coisas do casamento - disse a Sra Malfoy. - Não temos muito tempo.

- Amanhã mesmo começaremos os preparativos - disse a Sra. Granger. - Falta muito pouca coisa para completar o enxoval dela.

- Que bom, menos uma coisa para nos preocuparmos.

Hermione apenas observava as duas matriarcas conversando, sentia-se um pouco frustrada por não poder participar efetivamente de seu casamento, mas fazia parte das regras. A noiva era quem menos opinava, seu papel era entrar na igreja e dizer sim no momento em que o padre perguntasse.

Enquanto acompanhava a conversa de sua mãe com a Sra. Malfoy, Draco se entretia conversando com o seu pai sobre politica regional.

- Amanhã iremos ver seu vestido de noiva, Hermione. - informou a Sra. Granger. - Vamos no melhor modelista da cidade.

- Claro, mamãe. - concordou a castanha.

- Faço questão de ir com vocês. - disse a Sra. Malfoy. - Ao invés de mandarmos fazer o vestido aqui no vilarejo, deveríamos marcar de ir, semana que vem, a cidade. Encontraremos muito mais opções por lá. O que acha, Hermione?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, não achava que iriam pedir a sua opinião, ainda mais no vestido.

- Eu acho ótimo - falou por fim. Adorava ir a cidade, ver todas as boutiques e modistas, além de pessoas tão elegantes passeando pelas ruas de Londres, e indo para lá para ver o seu enxoval, Hermione não poderia estar mais contente.

- Tenho que ver com James - seu marido - qual propriedade será dada como dote - a senhora Granger logo falou. - Hermione sempre adorou a Irlanda...

- Nada disso - Narcisa Malfoy se apressou em interrompê-la. - Minha residência está na família Malfoy há várias gerações, e assim deve permanecer! Não se preocupe com propriedades, querida, Hermione e Draco irão para a residência Malfoy, e eu me mudarei para nossa casa de visitas, que é muito mais ampla que o necessário para uma viúva como eu - havia certa nostalgia em seu tom, mas Jane Granger fingiu não perceber, pois assim mandava o bom costume.

- Como recém-casados, acredito que eles queiram um pouco mais de privacidade - comentou Jane Granger tentando não ficar sem graça na frente de sua filha. Apesar de ter como dever instruir sua filha quanto aos deveres conjugais, não se sentia confortável o suficiente para fazê-lo naquele momento.

- Oh, não seja boba, Jane - riu a senhora Malfoy. - Draco e Hermione terão sua lua-de-mel em nossa propriedade na Escócia, e depois, quando retornarem, eu me ausentarei por um tempo, há muitos primos a quem eu devo uma visita desde o falecimento de Lucius - lamentou. - Minha única intenção de permanecer em nossa casa de hóspedes, é por não querer me afastar dos netos que viremos a ter.

As duas senhoras se olharam e sorriram, ambas não tiveram uma grande prole, Narcisa depois de uma gravidez difícil dera a luz a Draco, e Jane também tivera apenas uma filha, um fato lamentável para duas famílias tão prósperas.

- Você continuará morando aqui e poderá visitá-los a hora que quiser - apontou Narcisa. - E eu quis me dar ao prazer de poder fazer o mesmo, afinal nossa propriedade mais próxima fica a pelo menos um dia de distância.

Sentada em sua poltrona, Hermione acompanhava cada palavra proferida pelas duas senhoras e não podia deixar de sorrir. Cada plano feito fazia seu sorriso se expandir mais e mais, como se ainda não pudesse acreditar que seu sonho estava mesmo se tornando realidade.

- Você sabe que tenho um carinho imenso por sua filha, Jane - confessou Narcisa. - A quero tanto quanto se fosse minha própria filha.

- Eu me sinto da mesma forma em relação a Draco - comentou Jane, seu olhar pousado sobre a figura de seu marido que conversava de forma enfática com o futuro genro. - E James o vê como o filho que nunca tivemos.

Mais tarde naquela noite, jantaram em completa harmonia na residência Granger e só então Narcisa Malfoy se uniu a seu filho na carruagem, para que pudessem voltar a sua própria residência. O sorriso que enfeitara seu rosto durante o dia permanecia, mas ao ver como Draco parecia desgostoso com toda a situação, não houve como permanecer sorridente.

- Nem parece que você acaba de pedir uma moça em casamento.

- Porque eu não pedi ninguém em casamento - retrucou ele de mal humor. - Você que armou tudo isso para mim, pouco importando o que eu viesse a pensar.

Ela se recusava a discutir no caminho para casa, mas assim que a carruagem parou em frente a mansão Malfoy, Narcisa se apressou a sair, sendo seguida pelo filho.

- Direto para a biblioteca, Draco Malfoy - anunciou ela com uma imponência que por muitos era desconhecida. Sendo a viúva de um duque, só se esperava que soubesse como cuidar de uma casa e cuidar de crianças, não administrar propriedades nem manter seu filho na linha. Algo em que havia falhado nos últimos meses, mas que estava obstinada a fazer certo.

- Você já deixou seu ponto claro - ele disse assim que fechou a porta da grande biblioteca, lugar que servia também como seu escritório.

- Mas você parece não ter entendido - ela disse com o rosto impassível. - A jovem que será sua esposa tem muito carinho por você, Draco, e eu a tenho na mais alta estima.

- Então não temos mais nada a discutir - disse ele de forma displicente. Aproximou-se da mesa de canto onde as bebidas estavam decantando e se serviu de uma dose de conhaque.

- Espero que você entenda que não pode continuar com esse tipo de comportamento - ela lhe disse.

- Estou fazendo tudo como você mandou, mamãe - disse ele com visível desagrado.

- Em jogo está todo o nosso patrimônio, Draco - apelou ela. - Depois que seu pai faleceu, eu administrei essa residência e todas as nossas propriedades da melhor forma possível, mas você já é maior de idade e já assumiu o título, está na hora de assumir todas as responsabilidades que vem com ele! A começar por ter uma família e, mais importante, honrá-la! - Draco assentiu com a cabeça e deu de ombros.

- Então só me resta aproveitar enquanto o grande dia não chega - anunciou ele após deixar seu copo, já vazio, sobre uma mesinha.

Dito isso Draco Malfoy virou as costas a sua mãe e saiu da propriedade. Como habitual, o cocheiro já o esperava com a carruagem e o guiou para a taverna mais próxima - toda essa pressão quanto ao título e a família que sua mãe esperava que ele tivesse estavam deixando seu mal humor pior que o habitual. Precisava descontar um pouco desta tensão e ao entrar na taverna viu as jovens e sorridentes meretrizes lhe acenando - já sabia exatamente qual o remédio que precisava.

Pediu uma dose dupla de conhaque ao dono da taverna e deixou que uma jovem se aproximasse. Ela tinha a pele clara e os olhos azuis, algumas sardas enfeitavam seu rosto e o colo exposto pelo grande decote. Ao sorrir, Draco viu que ela possuía todos os dentes e não cheirava mal, o que representava grandes pontos a favor dela.

- Meu quarto fica no andar de cima - ofereceu ela com um inglês pouco desenvolvido, que fazia Draco questionar sua nacionalidade.

Mas nada disso importava no momento.

Agarrou a mão que ela lhe oferecia e de bom grado subiu as escadas. O lugar que ela chamava de quarto não passava de um pequeno cubículo com uma cama de casal e um pequeno armário no canto. A cama estava bem arrumada e o quarto tinha a única janela aberta, o que permitia que um pouco do vento da noite adentrasse o cômodo. Mas também tornava possível ouvir os gemidos daquelas meretrizes que trabalhavam na rua.

Draco se aproximou da janela enquanto sua meretriz se despia e olhou para baixo, onde uma jovem loira se relacionava com um homem grisalho, não era possível ver seus rostos, mas pelos sons que emitiam, Draco supôs que ambos estavam tendo um bom momento.

Aquele foi o impulso final que precisava para que sua ereção despontasse. E quando a jovem ruiva se aproximou e o despiu, dando atenção especial para o seu pênis ao massageá-lo com a mão e com a língua, Draco arfou.

Agarrou-a pelos braços e sem qualquer resquício de delicadeza a jogou na cama, penetrou-a e a ouviu arfar, gemendo alto. Como já imaginava, ela estava preparada para isso, bem lubrificada e gemia como uma gata no cio - exatamente o que ele queria naquela noite.

Penetrou de forma forte e dura, tinha consciência da extensão de seu pênis, mas não se importou se poderia machucá-la. Estava ali em busca de prazer, e era isso que teria.

Ela arqueou quando o orgasmo a atingiu, gemendo de forma descontrolada e quando Draco sentiu que seu próprio orgasmo se aproximava, retirou seu pênis de dentro dela e gozou sobre sua barriga, seu semen se espalhando sobre a pele branca.

Ao contrário do que sua mãe imaginava, Draco se precavia para não ter uma dúzia de bastardos espalhados pelos subúrbios de Londres.

Antes de ir embora, sorveu mais uma dose de conhaque na taverna e só então voltou para casa. Assustadoramente, no caminho de volta dentro de sua carruagem, só conseguia pensar no rosto angelical de sua futura esposa. Hermione Granger certamente era atraente, mas a perspectiva de levá-la para cama não o animava, ingênua e jovem como era, duvidava que pudesse se satisfazer.

Olhando pela janela para as diversas jovens espalhadas pelas ruas de Londres prontas para satisfazê-lo, Draco pensou que sempre haveria uma saída.

Tamanho era o carinho de Narcisa por Hermione, que não surpreendeu ninguém quando, no dia seguinte, ao chegar a residência da família Granger, Narcisa Malfoy carregava consigo um grande embrulho, carregava-o com tanto carinho que, quando ela o entregou a Hermione, a garota sentiu seu coração se apertar em ternura por aquela mulher que considerava como uma segunda mãe.

- Oh Narcisa - Jane Granger arfou quando sua filha desfez o laço que segurava o grande embrulho.

- Minha família é tradicional e cheia de costumes, por isso não poderia abrir mão deste em particular - disse Narcisa com os olhos brilhosos. - Sempre sonhei ter uma filha para que ela pudesse usar em seu casamento o meu vestido, mas, como Deus assim não permitiu, espero que você possa aceitar este pedido, Hermione - disse-lhe com muito carinho. - Alguns reparos terão de ser feitos, é claro, e você pode alterá-lo como quiser, minha querida.

- Ele é lindo - comentou Hermione erguendo a peça na frente de seu corpo.

O vestido branco continuava com seu tom impecável, era de manga sete oitavos, o que Hermione imaginou ter sido um escândalo para a época, ela mesma só via noivas casando com vestidos de mangas compridas. Possuía um pequeno decote circundado por pequenas pérolas, na cintura uma faixa que ajudaria a marcar sua silhueta esbelta, então a peça caía em uma saia linda e longa, coberta de uma delicada renda. Nas costas um grande laço amarrava a faixa da cintura, e pequenos botões de pérola faziam o caminho por sua coluna. Um vestido charmoso e delicado, nada ostensivo, exatamente como Hermione se imaginaria casando.

- E vai ficar ainda mais bonito quando você o vestir, mas sei que estamos atrasadas, então você terá de prová-lo direto na modista - disse Narcisa Malfoy com sua costumeira polidez, mas o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios denunciava a felicidade que sentia por aquele momento.

Apesar de ainda ser cedo, realmente estavam atrasadas. A viagem até o centro de Londres era um pouco longa e gostariam de chegar a modista já no primeiro horário, caso contrário teriam de esperar muito tempo para serem atendidas devidamente.

O que Hermione mais gostava do trajeto até o centro de Londres era a paisagem, os longos terrenos floridos, as suntuosas mansões dos nobres da sociedade britânica e a forma como tudo isso logo era substituído por grandes e pequenos comércios, um diferente do outro, com vitrines decoradas e pessoas caminhando nas ruas. Uma agitação que nunca ocorria no vilarejo próximo a mansão Granger.

- Vamos, querida - sua mãe a chamou assim que a carruagem parou na frente do ateliê da modista.

Hermione segurava seu futuro vestido de noiva como mais cuidado do que jamais tivera com qualquer outro objeto. E ao entrarem no ateliê, não pôde conter seu sorriso quando a modista viu a peça que ela carregava.

- Duquesas, permitam-me dizer que este vestido é deslumbrante - anunciou a modista. - Tenho certeza de que ficará magnífico na senhorita!

Hermione se apressou até o trocador, onde se desfez do seu próprio vestido com certa dificuldade, a ausência de sua ama que não pudera acompanhá-la naquela manhã por estar resfriada realmente se fazia sentir. Mas com um pouco mais de esforço, conseguiu se desfazer de seu vestido rosado e colocar o vestido de seu casamento.

A peça caiu muito bem em seu corpo, seria necessário apenas alguns ajustes na região do busto, pois os seios de Narcisa Malfoy certamente se destacavam mais que os seus próprios. Algumas pérolas estavam um pouco soltas, mas nada que a modista não solucionasse em questão de minutos.

Ao sair de dentro do trocador, ouviu maravilhada quando sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy e a própria modista prenderam o fôlego ao vê-la. Esta última que rapidamente se apressou a ajudá-la com os botões e fez um laço um pouco mais apertado, o que fazia a fita realçar quão fina era sua cintura.

- Apenas um ajuste nesta região - disse a modista colocando alfinetes na região do busto - e você estará pronta para o dia do seu casamento!

- Mas não viemos apenas pelo vestido de noiva - a duquesa Granger se apressou a falar. - Minha filha precisa de novos vestidos para seu enxoval, em breve será uma senhora casada com o atual Duque Malfoy e deve se vestir a rigor de sua posição.

- Certamente, sua graça - a modista se apressou em concordar. - Vou lhes mostrar meus últimos croquis, peças que cederei com exclusividade a senhorita, se assim a agradar - anunciou rapidamente.

Um desenho era mais belo que o outro, e todos condiziam com sua futura posição de mulher casada. Eram peças com decotes respeitosos e cores fortes, como vinho e tons escuros de verdes e azul, nada de peças clarinhas como estava acostumada a usar, pois, como sua mãe mesmo dizia, teria de passar a imagem de uma mulher forte e decidida, não mais a jovem que esperava ser apresentada a sociedade e logo desposada.

Passaram toda a manhã entre amostras de tecidos e desenhos, além de tirar suas medidas diversas vezes.

- Todas as peças serão entregues a tempo do casamento, quanto a isto não há com o que se preocupar, duquesas - disse a modista com um sorriso simpático.

- Excelente - disse a duquesa Granger quando tirava de sua bolsa de mão algumas moedas. - O dinheiro restante será entregue quando tivermos os vestidos.

- Excelente - respondeu a modista e com uma reverência se despediu de suas melhores clientes.


End file.
